Unraveling A Malfoy
by Living in Illusion
Summary: Gregory Goyle should've known better than to open his mouth for anything besides eat,much rather talk with details wrong especially in front of Hermione for Draco was never the heartless bastard he portrayed he was plus he hated getting details wrong.DMHG


**This came to me while listening to a song called "_Hanging By A Moment_" by _Lifehouse_...I bet you'd love it too.**

**Standard Disclaimer applied. I don't own HP and hence no money is being made out of this fic...just picking on the characters for some harmless fun is all...**

**Shipping: Do I need to say that it is a Dramione fic?**

**Summary: Gregory Goyle should've known better than to open his mouth for anything besides eat and much rather talk especially in front of the Gryffindor Princess herself for Draco Malfoy was never the cold heartless bastard he portrayed he was. Plus to a Malfoy, getting the details wrong is unforgiveable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unraveling A Malfoy...By Goyle<br>**

**A Harry Potter Fiction..**

**By _Rain_..**

* * *

><p>'This, ain't gonna be pretty.' The mind of one Gregory Goyle sreamed, rather shreiked. A bead of sweat rolled down the said Goyle's temple to his porky jaws, he gulped thickly. Yup, a pair of cold molten quicksilver eyes glaring daggers and emanating death glares does have that effect on you. Goyle looked down the window where he was cornered, could he could jump off the window and maybe save his skin? He nearly pissed his pants...erm...robes. even a jughead like him knew that someone with magical abilities like him wouldn't survive the thirteen storey fall. He looked up as the footsteps of Draco Malfoy closed in on him. He cowered in fear, those mercurial orbs were scary, very very scary, especially if they were alight with a murderous intent. Either way, between the thirteen storey jump down the castle and the wrath of the Prince of Snakes, Gregory Goyle was not going to live to see the next sunrise. The choice was his, how would he like to seal his fate. It really was Sophie's choice.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day, during lunch break...<strong>

Draco Malfoy strutted into the Great Hall like the arrogant Pureblood he was. However, there was not a shred of the omnipresent malice in his face, nor the disgusting contmept in his eyes, his lips weren't curled cruelly upward with a cold sneer. He seemed almost radiant, his usually dark orbs were the lightest shade of silver shining with pride and he looked like he was genuinly smiling. The smile didn't seem to hide the bursting happiness he was trying so hard to smother underneath his skin. Of course, having the smartest witch Hogwarts had ever seen after Rowena Ravenclaw as his girlfriend would have its perks.

A low wolf whistle from the Gryffindor table halted his searching eyes. It was Longbottom, wiggling his eyebrows suggesively at him. Draco frowned.

A knowing grin from the Weaselette caught his eyes. The grin was mischevious with an underlying approving in it. 'This was weird, so very weird.' Draco thought.

A devious smirk with a wink from Seamus Finnegean made him want to throw up. What the hell was wrong with the ruddy Gryfffindorks, he wondered grimacing.

The image that the boy beside Seamus was projecting was so wrong on so many bleeding levels, his fought the bile rising in his throat. Dean Thomas was making kissy faces at him...Yuck...so utterly revolting.

Two pairs of eyes boring into his face, as if it was painted with Bull's eyes made him self-conscious. A pair of electric blue orbs were clouded with anger and something like betrayal while another set of seafoam green eyes were crystal clear with loathing and pure unadulterated hatred. Now that, made sense to Draco, he sneered at them throwing them the most condescending looks he could pull off.

At last, his eyes fell on top of the bushy head of his doe-eyed beauty. Hermione Granger looked up from the book she was reading and smiled that smile of hers, it was magic. He felt his heart begin to palpitate in his chest, he could get never get tired of seeing that smile, unless of course it was directed at some other fellow that was not him.

Before he could even begin to approach her, a paper crane flew straight at him and landed on his then extended palms. It was beautifully folded, he appreciated the handiwork for a a while and opened it. The girls from Gryffindor, namely Parvati and Lavender smirked and sniggered at him.

The normally pale cheeks of Draco Malfoy burned in embarrasment. There was a boy in the picture, labelled "Draco" who was doing a happy dance across what he presumed his own room. The speech bubble at the top of his head said,_'WOOT! HERMIONE GRANGER AGREED TO GO OUT WITH ME!'_

There was only one person who was in the Slytherine Dorms when this had happened. Draco crumpled up the paper and shoved it deep in his robes. He turned back on his heels.

Gregory Goyle was going to regret the day he was born.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that morning, after breakfast..<strong>

Hermione Granger sighed in frustration. If she was going to have a stable relationship with her childhood arch nemesis, she needed some material on him, what did he like beside snakes and Quidditch? The answer had come to her easily, talk to his friends but Blaise Zabini had been in an erm...accident on the Charms Class working alongside Harry and hence had been hospitalized. Pansy Parkinson had sworn viciously at her even before she could approach her. Other Slytherines, well, let's say they weren't the friendliest of bunch in Hogwarts, especially to a muggle-born.

And then it hit her. Who were the closest people Draco was beside Blaise from the first year. Despite Draco's snide remarks on how they were nothing but his goons, Hermione knew Draco trusted Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as his friends. However Crabbe had been admitted into the Hospital Wing due to a severe case of food poisoning which gave Hermione the idea of ambushing Goyle.

With the help from Dobby in the kitchen, Hermione got Goyle to talk to her in a deserted classroom, promising him cupcakes, loads and loads of it. It worked like a charm...no pun intended. Even before Hermione could ask him anything, Goyle began to blabber and there were some things even Draco Malfoy himself wouldn't admit to, even under the influence of Veritaserum, the most powerful of truth potion ever invented...

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the middle of Third year...<strong>

Draco clutched his left cheek and swore vehemently in front of his mirror. His face was contorted in pure agony of embarassment. He threw a punch on the mirror which broke into several shards cutting through this pale knuckles. It was unstoppable, his anger, as he thrased around the room, breaking and smashing and hexing and cursing everything he laid his eyes on. At the end of the day, he had slept in his broken bed, bruised and somewhere bloodied. As soon as his head hit the pillows, he had slept caressing the print of her small hands on his cheeks and had smiled. That was the first time Crabbe and Goyle had seen Draco smile their entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fourth Year...<strong>

Goyle had never seen Draco so angry and vile as he had in throughout the fourth year. He would stay late till the evening in the library keeping an eye on Hermione. He would take his invisibility cloak with him and walk her back to the Gryffindor Dorms every night lest anything happen to her, without her ever knowing of it. He would come to his own Dorms every night with a look of malice and disgust smeared all across his face and snap at anyone who would approach him. He especially hated when Hermione would make the news with Harry or Krum, those days when she did, he would be more sour than ever and would lose his frail hold on his sanity every now and then.

And when she'd attended the Yule Ball with the Bulgarian seeker, Krum, he'd come to his room and had torn apart his entire collection of the said seeker he possesed and still, whenever he got hold of a picture, a poster or a lifesize figure or accesory of Krum, he'd distort it everyway possible. Goyle even knew that drawing a mustache on the posters like a Muggle named Marlie Haplin was his favorite past-time. And hence his once idolized Viktor Krum had become the world's ugliest and stupidest git...at least for him...and he enforced that on every one around him. And if he saw someone with a Krum accessory, he'd throw such a bitch-fit...Goyle shuddered at the gruesome memories.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fifth Year...<strong>

Draco Malfoy had come in terms with his feelings and he knew if he wouldn't tell her how he fetl about her, he would regret it his entire life. He had fought tooth and nail for it with his father. He had endured plenty of Cruicos but he hadn't caved in. Rather he'd practise what he'd say to her if he got the chance to confess to her in front of a mirror. After returning to Hogwarts, he'd realized he had not the courage, or was it the fear of being turned down that he couldn't ever talk to her.

Draco had stolen her hair several times and on several occasions and used the polyjuice potion on Crabbe and Goyle to practise asking her out which Goyle had found pretty disturbing, A Malfoy stuttering was something that was so unheard of that no one would believe if Goyle was every to utter a single word of those events to anyone. But even at the end of the year, he had never had the courage to approach her. Goyle was astounded at his lack of audacity.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sixth Year...<strong>

At his blatant confession with his parents about his feelings for Hermione Granger and his distaste for Dark Arts, he'd been disowned by his father, for which Draco was glad, for he didn't care for his father, nor the Dark Arts. But his mother secretly had told him she'd support him for anything and hence he'd returned to Hogwarts from one of the House Of Blacks that had been bequeathed to Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy had hated Comrac McLaggen the moment McLaggen had started to hit on Hermione. And the fact that Draco had been partnered with Hermione in Ancient Runes didn't help his case either. He knew she was his intelligent equivalent and clever and beautiful not to mention strong and witty, but studying with her, he'd seen a whole new side of hers, her love for equality among every creature, her respect for creatures like elves were astonishing, her courage, her loyalty not to mention her love of books like his own, she'd enticed him in every possible way imaginable.

And it was during December, right before Christmas, he had gathered enough courage, put together his frayed nerves and approached her to ask her out. She had seen him walking towards her and had smiled that smile and he'd forgotten every single word he'd practiced during his Fifth year and in the end he'd breathed in deep and fragrantly told her, she still remembered every word. 'I will be escorting you to Hogsmeade this Saturday!' It was not an invitation, neither had he asked, he'd simply notified her and hadn't even given her a chance to reject him and began walking away.

The cunning bastard had made quite an impression on her, she had then called the fading silhouette of Draco Malfoy and smiled with three words answer that had

made him the happiest man on the wizarding community,'It's a date.'

Draco Malfoy had ran all the way to the Slytherine Dorms with a rapturous look on his face and had done a happy dance thrrough out his room screaming,'_WOOT! HERMIONE GRANGER AGREED TO GO OUT WITH ME!'_

* * *

><p>Outside the door of the deserted classroom where Goyle was pigging out and blabbering all these stories, almost all of Gryffindors who were curious to see Hermione leading a Slytherin to an empty classroom were plastering their ears to the door muttering Voice Amplifying Spells and sniggering imagining the most bizzare scenarios which Goyle was describing.<p>

Who knew Malfoy had his own share of pretty blackmail-able stories...

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time, minutes before the possible murder of one Gregory Goyle...<strong>

'What had I taught you about talking behind my back?' Draco growled at the cowering boy,'Had I not made myself clear enough?'

Goyle opened his mouth to speak and closed again, either he had forgotten what he was about to say in his defense or maybe he knew it was not going to save him anyway.

'What else did you speak of?'Draco interrogated and Goyle repeated every single thing he'd told to Hermione about him.

'If you had to tell her all those things, you should have gotten all the details right!' He all but screamed in frustration.

The look of confusion on Crabbe's face was almost distressing..

'I slept in a make-shift futon in floor during third year, my bed had suffered enough hexes and harassing.' He corrected Goyle,'The mustache idea I took from in the fourth year was of Charlie Chaplin or maybe Hitler, not Marlie Haplin dammit!'

Crabbe blenched at his anger.

'And when the hell did I stutter?'Draco glared at him. Goyle knew Draco had stuttered but he now knew better than to open his mouth plus you never cross a Malfoy if you liked living. 'And I never say _Woot_, I say _WooHoo_, you daft git and it was the common room, not my room!'

''Mione', Goyle said looking behind Draco's shoulders. Draco narrowed his eyes at his prey,'Please, if you think I'd fall for that cheap trick, you are sorely mistaken indeed...'

'Draco, stop this nonsense 'kay. Plus now everyone knows we're together anyway.' Hermione put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco scrunched up his face. Hermione saw that and found it incredibly adorable,'I thought those events were brilliant and not to mention sweet...I especially like that part...'

'_SWEET_!' Draco turned back at her,'Malfoys are not _sweet_!'

She kissed his left cheek, the one she had slapped three and a half years ago,'Aww you're blushing..'

And of course he sure was blushing, his face felt hot and flushed and he knew she could see it. He huffed and turned around,'You're annoying.'

Hermione smirked,'So says the man who recently admitted to saying "_Woohoo_"'.

'Pfft...' was Draco's smart remark but Hermione could feel the grin on his voice anyway.

Goyle leaned back to the window and mouthed "Thank You" to Hermione, it seemed as if he would live to see another day.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the ideas always seem so better in my head but when I jot them down it comes like a piece of crap...I especially detested the ending, probably cause I hadn't thought about it beforehand plus it came out a lot longer than I hoped and the title...Urgh...I think I am suffering an extensive brain damage...<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**I know I've been absent from ff for ages but I ai't dead...yet...And WOOT! I got into Med School...(I love saying Woot...lol)**

**Review if you wanna make this gal appie...:D**

**_~Rain_**


End file.
